


in the sky with diamonds

by mcgreys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff, Japanese National Team, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Outsider, Social Media, updated with tsukkiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgreys/pseuds/mcgreys
Summary: Volleyball Monthly 60th special edition, on Hinata Shoyo turning 25, and joining the National Volleyball TeamKarasuno teammates on Hinata’s journey with VolleyballA fateful meeting, and a destined teammate—did it change everything?In which, Hinata's decade long love for volleyball is told through various people who collectively recalls that Kageyama was there for every step of the way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 679
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	in the sky with diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> yes thank you to the beatles for the title, (don't ask about where lucy is)  
> updated, now featuring snarky tsukishima & amused yamaguchi

**Volleyball Monthly 60th special edition, on Hinata Shoyo turning 25, and joining the National Volleyball Team**

  * Karasuno teammates on Hinata’s journey with Volleyball
  * A fateful meeting, and a destined teammate—did it change everything?



Enaga Fumi 

(Tokyo) – No one in Miyagi remembers the times when Karasuno wasn’t a powerhouse school. Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi, certainly never experienced Karasuno when it wasn’t a powerhouse. The then first years that grew into the team, never spent years dreading their last chance in going to Nationals—only to face defeat by an insurmountable wall. They made it to Nationals in their first year, and every year that they were at Karasuno. After that, it was the professional leagues, and now—the National Team. 

I spent a week, roaming around the streets of Miyagi and Karasuno, getting lost amongst mischievous alleys where Hinata and Kageyama also once got lost in and ended up meeting Japan’s canon, Ushijima Wakatoshi, who recounts they followed him to his school to do ‘recon’. He agreed, unknowing that they would be the ones to uproot his team’s unrelenting championship over high school volleyball in Miyagi. 

I enjoyed the meat and curry buns recommended by Hinata-kun at Sakanoshita Store, where his former coach, works when he isn’t coaching. He chuckled when I told him I was interviewing people who have played with, and against Hinata-kun, in covering his journey in becoming one of the newest members of Japan’s National Team. 

“You know, they were just ordinary boys on their way home after volleyball, when they would eat curry buns as substitute for dinner. Back in their first nationals, when Hinata and Kageyama thought they would get to play both of the nation’s best teams if we beat Inarizaki. We were always astounded at their optimism with winning everything, and beating everyone. But, look at them now, conquering the world. They have never looked down, at the thought of losing, they only looked ahead, in confidence, and enjoyed the best volleyball that they could play,” he rambled, trailing off as he takes a puff of his cigarette.

“I’m normally not the poetic one, that’s our Takeda-sensei, but they’re really my best students. I have never met anyone who has loved volleyball quiet as much.” 

With that, I left Ukai-san to continue creating a training plan for his current team for the upcoming Interhigh. 

Karasuno Canteen is situated cozily in the cluster of stores near Karasuno High school, where Karasuno Volleyball Club’s most avid fan apparently visits frequently. He has apparently been spectating their matches for years, and no one had felt as disappointed as he did when they lost their title as a powerhouse, and instead gaining the brand of ‘flightless crows’. He laughed with glee, and a hint of pride when he speaks of reinvesting himself into high school volleyball when he heard that that Karasuno made it to Miyagi’s prefectural finals for the first time in years. No spectator screamed as much as he did, when the unexpected upset happened—Shiratorizawa was dethroned as the prefectural champion. 

“From that point on, I never stopped going to their matches. I saw them win for three years, but I couldn’t make it to Tokyo for Nationals”, he said. 

“But I’ll make it this time to see them in the Olympics. Isn’t it amazing? The people that they faced, the teams that they beat and lost to, they’re all there. They’re all there as the best that Japan has, to represent their own country to the world? Volleyball really is so much fun, even if I feel like I lose years of my life, every time I see them fly into the wall to save a ball that I was convinced would drop!” 

Even if everyone in volleyball circles knew that Karasuno were ‘flightless crows’ before they reclaimed their championship title, everyone now only recognize a Karasuno that made it to Spring Nationals every year that Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio were on the team. From prefectural qualifiers, to their quarterfinal match, Karasuno played ten different teams, before losing to Kamomedai. 

It was a loss that echoed sweeping across Karasuno, disbelieving people who didn’t think they would make it this far sat in front of their television, perched over their laptop, or stood in front of a store with display televisions. They saw, when Karasuno finally fell, when the smallest crow slipped to the ground in a fever that ended their Nationals journey. 

And for the first time in six years, we are witnessing Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo playing on the same team again. Loud students, donning the signature Karasuno black blazer discusses excitedly whether their senpais would win the _Olympics_. Salary men in wrinkled suits whispers in disbelief that so many people from _Miyagi_ made it to the Olympics.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

So, perhaps, Hinata Shoyo have never cared for the brief jeers of flightless crows that scattered away, as his team took flight to Tokyo, with their feathers drifting down the vast skies.

But Hinata Shoyo to this day still remembers their last match with the graduating third years as his most painful loss in the decade that he’s dedicated his life to volleyball. 

“I didn’t even realize I had a fever during the first few days of nationals, there was just too much excitement. New people to beat and new things to learn!” He admitted sheepishly, beaming so radiantly at me that I wondered, _was it because he’s using a specific brand of shiny toothpaste?_

“When we played, we never thought that would be the end. That match ended the third years’ journey at Nationals, at that time, I had really felt helpless. They told me that we were a team, and they were—the first team that I’ve ever belonged to. Because of that, even though I knew in mind that no high school team is the same for more than a year, I really thought we would last forever. They were my first and forever senpais! They taught me what my role on the team meant, and our loss taught me how to become more dependable. When I was gone, I couldn’t do anything on the court. I learnt that taking care of yourself is a part of being a volleyball player. I needed to ensure that I have done everything I can to ensure a longer play on the court, for my teammates and later on my kouhais.” 

Hinata-kun looked at his palms, subtly proud of the many callouses that he has no doubt developed from volleyball, and “It was a hard lesson I felt sorry to my team, but they told me I shouldn’t regret it. It made me grow.”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

I was sitting amongst the orange bleachers, watching the men’s National Team work. They were cohesive; some seemed most like mind readers, some flowed around each other like water—parting and rejoining when needed. Others such as Miya Atsumu and Bokuto Koutarou are reminiscent of glue, adamant at sticking to their visibly disgruntled Black Jackals teammate, Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

The general productive atmosphere of the team felt warm, there was not a single complacent player idly doing nothing, some were working hard at volleyball, others at bickering. I briefly wondered whether bickering was truly conducive for volleyball training, when I noticed that half the team was quite adept at it, and it has seemingly been a habit developed over the years. 

Kageyama-kun followed Hinata-kun begrudgingly up the spectator stands, arm extended to swat endearingly at Hinata-kun when he steals his water. “That's unhygienic _boke_ ,” he grunted, unconvincingly. 

Hinata-kun nods at me, “he used to be a lot more threatening. I guess he lost some of that every time he added a heart to his signature.” 

“Its not like I knew when I started using it,” Kageyama-kun mutters to me, in clarification. 

When asked about what was the role of volleyball in strengthening their ten-year friendship, both players displayed an inherent talent as a manzai act duo, something to be considered if they weren’t already professional volleyball players. 

HINATA: We wouldn’t even be friends if it wasn’t for volleyball 

HINATA: Wait—actually Kageyama doesn’t have friends outside of volleyball. 

KAGEYAMA: Shut up, this isn’t a one man interview, stop answering for me. Where else am I supposed to meet people?

HINATA: Uh- did you not go to class in high school?

KAGEYAMA: Stupid, I already didn’t have enough time to nap after all the homework. 

HINATA: Kageyama-kun, what a rebel, you did your homework in class?

KAGEYAMA: You did too. Don’t pretend like your grades were any better. 

Their class rankings have been redacted for the sake of privacy and reputation. I endeavored to properly congratulate them for having a successful career as athletes. They remained quite confused, when I told them I couldn’t fathom what else they could do if they weren’t athletes. My point stands correct.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

After practice, Hinata-kun had come up to me and offered, albeit begrudgingly that Kageyama quite literally pushed him to higher heights, and he was grateful to have met someone who was as in love with volleyball as he was. He, understandably clarifies that he has Ukai-san and Takeda sensei and all his teammates to thank for everything—but if it wasn’t for Kageyama who practiced with him everyday after practice for hours until he got, he could not have improved the way that he did. He reiterates that Kageyama spent his life, since birth playing volleyball, so he tolerated [Kageyama’s] snobbiness during high school, as the bigger person.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Japan’s Men Volleyball’s newest lineup for 2021 Tokyo, comprises of players from the same monster generation who have all encountered each other during the most fleeting period of their life—high school. For such a short match, where they never saw each other for more than once or twice across the net was enough to change their relationship with volleyball. 

Hyakuzawa Yudai recalled being new to volleyball, and being reduced by everyone, including himself as a player who was only useful because of his height. He credits Hinata-kun for encouraging him to believe in himself when he didn’t. 

“He told me that being tall was the most most awesome thing ever. He would rather be two meters tall than have a killer serve, because that you could spend time to develop.” He said fondly, in memory of an eager Hinata Shoyo who broke in uninvited, into a training camp hosted by Shiratorizawa’s coach and ended up as the ball boy for the entirety of the time he was there. 

Hyakuzawa-san speaks of understanding that people weren’t conditioned to be talented, they simply are because they love volleyball that much more, and dedicates that much more of themselves to practicing and improving. Since his team’s first loss to Karasuno at the prefectural qualifiers, he has been inspired to learning more and devoting himself into becoming a player that could be depended on.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

A Brief Timeline of Our Current National Team: 

As narrated by Miya Atsumu and Bokuto Koutaro who both insisted on being credited. Comments were made by Sakusa Kiyoomi, who neither replied in affirmative nor negative when asked about whether he would like his name to be printed. Additional remarks were contributed by Hinata-kun. 

“Bokkun, you talk about the part where Karasuno beat us the first time, I don’t wanna.”  
“Okay Tsum-tsum! Karasuno beat Hyakuzawa’s team, then Ushiwaka and Shiratorizawa, Tsum-tsum and Mya’sam, Yaku and Nekoma, but ultimately was beaten by Hoshiumi and Gao.” 

Bokuto then interrupted Atsumu, as he was about to recount how the other half of the team met, “Tsum-tsum,” he said seriously, “did I happen to use ultimately right?”

Miya-san rolled his eyes but nodded, perhaps in an endeavor to move the conversation away from Bokuto’s attempts at expanding his vocabulary.

“Omi-omi, Komori along with the whole army of Itachiyama trashed Fukurodani a couple of times. Then beat us at finals, but we got them back—which is all that matters. Ushiwaka also beat Bokuto in middle school.” 

Bokuto-san snapped his head at Miya-san, alarming betrayal on his face, “Tsum-tsum you just made it sound like we were major losers,” he whined. 

Hinata-kun, the little monster of timing chirped up, “We never played Fukurodani and Itachiyama officially in a match! Well Kageyama and I thought that we would get to play two of the nation’s best teams after we beat Inarzaki, but Itachiyama also didn’t make it past the quarterfinals, like us!” 

Hinata-kun gulped nervously, when he noticed Sakusa directing his annoyed glare at him. 

“Yes, it was unfortunate we never got to pummel Karasuno, but we actually beat Inarizaki, twice.”

“Omi-omi, why are ya so aggressive? Are you still not over Kageyama callin’ you normal? Anyways, the numbers don’t matter, because we beat you in our last nationals ever.”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Another renowned pair for their bickering is the Black Jackal’s setter, Miya Atsumu, and Outside Hitter, Sakusa Kiyoomi. They have apparently known each other for longer than a decade, with their rivalry spanning from middle school tournaments, to a partnership in their professional careers. The editors of Volleyball Monthly agreed it would be interesting to see how Hinata’s other teammates rivaled him and Kageyama-kun in terms of their chemistry on and off the court.

“There is no chemistry,” Sakusa-san immediately deadpanned, leveling a stare so intense at me, it felt almost accusatory.

“No, because chemistry would imply an immediate explosion. Whereas we’re more like coke zero, healthy but there are sparks.” 

“You mean carbonation. The reaction is carbonation, fizzing is just what you hear.”

Miya-san rolled his eyes, gesturing at Sakusa-san “Men ain’t shit, see they think they can be all condescendin’ just cus they went to college? Well I tell you, a university degree doesn’t matter in court.” 

Sakusa-san nods, seemingly approving Miya’s statement, “No, it doesn’t. But it’ll matter when you’re old and wrinkly, and still don’t have enough common sense of the world.”

Editor’s note: this interview was shortened for the purpose of brevity, in order to portion sufficient content to be focused on Hinata Shoyo and his journey with volleyball.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Back in Miyagi, outside of a kindergarten is Sugawara Koushi at the end of a school day, sending off crowds of children back into the awaiting arms of their parents. He began to speak without any prompting needed. I wondered if all Karasuno volleyball players were like this?

“You know, when I first saw Kageyama’s holding a kid’s hand at a game, I almost bawled. He’s come so far.”

On whether he had helped Kageyama-kun create his notoriously cute signature, he grins, “it is cute right, I knew he wouldn’t be the type to think about things like this. If it were up to him, he’d probably just scrawl it in a doctor’s font. Which would be the most ironic thing ever, because it would have been more likely for him to end up as a teacher, than a doctor.” 

“At the beginning, Daichi (referring to their captain) and I thought, Hinata was lucky to have met Kageyama, someone who would stand by his side and play the volleyball that he wanted to. But, I think Kageyama was luckier to have met Hinata, someone who challenged him when no one else did. Hinata never seemed to care that Kageyama was too prodigious, he treated him as an equal, while trying to beat him at every turn.” 

Editor’s note: the interview was briefly paused for a short period of ten minutes, as Sugawara-san recollected his “raging” emotions that has explosive tendencies whenever he gets nostalgic.

“While I think that we never fully understood why Hinata was so intent on beating Kageyama, when there were other middle blockers, or aces that he could have competed against. I finally realized it, when I saw their match in Sendai a while back. And now, when I see the promotional posters of the national team, I'm reminded that they really are fated. To always be each other’s greatest teammate and rival. Even when they're working and competing in their separate teams, I don’t doubt that they're still in each other’s mind,” he smiled knowingly. 

“I don’t regret it. You know, volleyball? But I’ve never loved it with every fiber of my being like they did. We had morning and after school trainings. They would still practice during lunch, and after evening training from five to ten. I think they’ve been dedicated to volleyball like it was a job, before it even became a job.” 

“I don’t think they could have grown this much without each other.”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

During the twilight zone between dinnertime and midnight, I found Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi in an izakaya that they frequented during high school after gruelling matches, or a particularly deserving win. Tsukishima-san has apparently had dinner in between the short window after practice, and his ten-minute walk to the izakaya we met at. Yamaguchi-san squinted at Tsukishima-san in mild disapproval, seemingly suspicious of how he had managed to consume an entire dinner under such time constraints.

Yamaguchi-san explained his disbelief, “Tsukki is notoriously known for eating slower and obscenely less than your average volleyball player.”

“You’re dramatic and wrong, Yamaguchi. I have recently been possessed by a monster, and I expend energy at the speed of light. The only way to survive is if I ate at every sixty-minute interval. It’s what I call rapid snacking.”

“You’ve been possessed by Hinata?”

“Yes I suppose, that is the case.” 

“Hi I’m Hinata Shoyo, my play opposite in Japan’s National Volleyball Team. You won’t be able to drag me off the court until we win an Olympic gold. I love volleyball, but it makes me eat so much I might run out of food one day and eat a whole volleyball. Do you think it’ll make me turn yellow and blue?” Tsukishima-san smirked sarcastically.

But Yamaguchi-san seemed rather undeterred, “You know that you love volleyball too right? You’re a professional volleyball player.”

Tsukishima-san hummed in agreement, “I guess I do, but not to the extent that Hinata and Kageyama does.”

Yamaguchi-san broke out in a fit of laughter, “I’d be concerned if everyone loved volleyball that much.”

Thus, it was at this very point that I realized, any conversation that any Karasuno member has about volleyball, automatically shift into orbiting around Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun. It is admittedly quite embarrassing that the people I am meant to interview always wound up bringing up Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun before I do. But it remains gratifying to learn that the bond these people formed at Karasuno is so strong-- regardless of whether they only played with each other for one year, two years or three.

It begs the question of whether high school team sports is actually what secures a lasting camaraderie.

This led to some very much dignified snorts from someone as composed as Tsukishima-san: You should’ve seen our team at the beginning. Hinata and Kageyama got off to the rockiest start of everyone.”

YAMAGUCHI: Tsukki, you antagonized Kageyama quite a bit too!

TSUKISHIMA: That was character building, I was helping him assimilate into our team.

YAMAGUCHI: You never did our team chants when we huddled either!

At that, Tsukishima-san meticulously manoeuvred the topic away from himself, “I guess so, but I don’t know whether camaraderie is the right thing to call those two monsters.”

Yamaguchi-san nodded, “Yes, I don’t think their trust or friendship developed because they spent a lot of time together. It was always just there, right? From the first moment when they discovered the freak quick. Kageyama trusted Hinata enough to keep sending him the ball, even though he originally said that he would rather do all the receiving, setting and spiking himself, if that would lead to victory.”

Tsukishima-san smirked, “They’ve had trust and friendship since the beginning, even if they won’t admit it. There’s a lot of things that they don’t realize themselves.”

I asked him whether he had any specific examples. He simply shrugged knowingly, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Is there any chance that they would end up on the same professional team?”

YAMAGUCHI: Well, I sure hope not. If they’re actually on the same team, it wouldn’t be very fun for everyone else.

TSUKISHIMA: I shudder to think of that.

YAMAGUCHI: To be honest, I don’t think they need to play together, just because they’re good together. They’re on different teams, and you can see that they’re good against each other too. I think that Suga-san once said, your greatest rival can become your greatest teammate. This is probably what it means.

YAMAGUCHI: Well, they’re still together on the stage that matters that most anyways.

TSUKISHIMA: And to think, the only reason why Hinata didn’t sneak into Kageyama’s Youth Camp in first year was because it’d be illegal. At least now he’s made it onto the same stage, legally. Thank god.

_Unlock Volleyball Monthly premium for more.  
_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Everyone sees from their screens, and from the stands as Hinata and Kageyama walk onto the same side of the court for the first time in six years, looking as excited and reassured as they have in their high school days. Oikawa Tooru slams the ball into Japan’s court, Sakusa picks it up, understandably annoyed. Hinata runs to Kageyama and the net like he always has, they fly, true to the spirit of their alma mater. The ball leaves Kageyama’s care, and is slammed by Hinata’s waiting palm into Argentinian court with a resounding bam echoing throughout the stadium.

Everyone sees, but not everyone hears. “Kageyama, let’s get married,” Hinata says, breathlessly, almost in disbelief of how right it felt to be on the same side of the court again.  
Kageyama nods, brain settling into the natural high of having just set to Hinata—who always knows right where Kageyama wants him, before Kageyama even realizes himself. 

They stand on the far edge of the court, unmoving. Their teammates on the bench gasps, but it goes unnoticed.

Atsumu looks scandalized, but as soon as he notices the unamused pinch of Sakusa's lips , he grasps his chance to tease. “When will it be our turn, omi-omi?” He whispers in what sounds to be an attempt at being seductive.

It fails, when Sakusa smirks at him, “Later. That can be anytime before you die.”

Kageyama snaps up from his trance, when Hinata screams, “that's 1150 wins for me, and 1120 losses for me.” 

“Boke, this can’t be included in our contest count.” 

The whole of Karasuno and Miyagi, are once again witnessing the crows take to the sky. Last time, they nearly conquered Japan. This time, Hinata conquers Kageyama’s heart, and they might even conquer the world together.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [ @evilspawn ](https://twitter.com/evilspawn)on twitter !  
> i have not! forgotten about my sakuatsu fic, but chapter 402 put me into this feverish (not covid induced) writing spree, and the two years of feelings that i've invested in hq! has to be immortalised. hinata is at where he deserves with kageyama after all these years. they met in 2011, its now 2021. THEYVE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A DECADE, hence time to get hitched and play volleyball together forever. happily ever after. 
> 
> also will update with another chapter after a few nights of good sleep, i was in a limbo of asleep and dreaming that i was asleep after 402 (haikyuu induced), so rest is must needed for writing.


End file.
